Conveyor systems may be used in a wide range of applications. Such applications include baggage handling at airports, automated distribution, and warehousing, to name a few. In general, conveyor systems enable movement of items along an endless loop of conveyor system base plates. Baggage carousels deployed at airports present an opportunity for advertisers to display content to a captive audience of travelers waiting to retrieve their luggage. By affixing advertising content to the moving base plates of a baggage carousel, advertisers can effectively expose the majority of travelers congregated in the area of the baggage carousel.
However, conventional baggage carousel advertising systems often require significant time, effort, and expense in order to deploy and/or maintain. For example, baggage carousel advertising systems that display content in recessed cavities defined in the surfaces of the carousel base plates often provide less than the full amount of viewable, or “rail-to-rail” advertising space between the rails of the conveyor system. In another example, baggage carousel advertising systems that operate by wrapping the carousel base plates with an adhesive coating containing the advertising content are typically difficult to remove, thereby making the process of changing the advertising content both time consuming and labor intensive.